Keping Salju
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Karena ia adalah bagian dari salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. [untuk Yuichi Jin]


**Keping Salju**

 **Disklaimer:** _Owari no Seraph_ merupakan properti sah milik Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto.

 _ **highschool!AU.**_

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Ketika Yuu keluar dari bangunan sekolah, ia mendapati Mika telah menunggunya di gerbang utama. Yuu mengamati Mika sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil; tubuh yang sedikit gemetar dan kulit yang kemerahan. Mungkin ia terlalu lama dan Mika harus menunggunya.

"Hei."

Kepala Mika bergerak, "Oh, sudah selesai, Yuu- _chan_?"

"Begitulah." Tangan Yuu bergerak menuju lehernya sendiri. Ditariknya syal merah yang membungkus leher sampai benar-benar terlepas. "Pakai." Dan sebelum Mika sempat melayangkan protes, syal merah dibungkus cepat di leher Mika.

Bahkan setelah syal sudah berada di leher Mika dan keduanya berada di perjalanan pulang, Mika tampak tidak setuju. "Yuu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Yuu cepat. "Salahku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.

Mika tidak banyak protes lagi. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Dan Yuu selalu suka bagaimana Mika membentuk senyum. Tampak begitu tulus dan ceria. Mika yang tersenyum adalah bagian dari salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

 **.**

 **.**

Mika selalu menyukai salju—atau setidaknya, Mika tidak pernah menolak permintaan Yuu meski salju menumpuk-numpuk terlalu tebal. Karena itulah, Yuu meminta Mika menemaninya menghabiskan secangkir cokelat panas di serambi rumah—di tengah musim dingin yang cukup buruk. Dan seperti biasa, Mika akan memenuhinya, memberikan senyum 'Mika' yang khas, sekaligus tawa yang begitu menyenangkan.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Mika selalu menyenangkan. Dua cangkir cokelat panas tahu bagaimana cara membuat semua yang ada di antara mereka berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Tidak membuat boneka salju?"

Yuu menatap Mika yang duduk di sampingnya dengan cangkir cokelat ada di antara dua telapak tangan. "Malas."

"Nanti sore saja, ya?"

Sepasang mata Yuu menatap Mika lagi. Kali ini dengan satu alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Apanya?"

Dan Yuu melihat Mika mengerjap sebanyak dua kali. "Membuat boneka salju?" Mika berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau membuatnya bersamaku, maksudnya."

Tawa Yuu meledak keras. Mika itu terkadang ajaib; suka hal-hal yang lucu dan tahu bagaimana cara membuat Yuu merasa senang. Meski begitu, Mika yang ada di sampingnya ini memang ajaib. "Serius, Mika, kamu masih suka membuat boneka salju?"

Mika tampak heran, terlebih karena tawa Yuu masih belum surut juga. Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab. Mika menunggu dengan sabar sampai tawa Yuu benar-benar hilang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mika membuka suara tepat ketika sepasang mata Yuu menatapnya. "Tahun lalu aku masih buat, kok. Yuu- _chan,_ 'kan, ikut juga."

"Benar." Cangkir diletakkan di samping tubuhnya. "Dan mungkin akan terus sampai nanti selama kau masih meminta," lanjutnya. Yuu tertawa riang. "Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagi pula rumahmu terlalu kosong, Yuu- _chan_."

Dan kemudian Mika tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang begitu ringan. Tawa yang berhasil menyeret Yuu untuk ikut tertawa—meski diam-diam Yuu memperhatikan Mika dengan penuh. Yuu tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengulangi; bahwa Mika adalah bagian dari salju yang jatuh dari langit. Tawa yang ringan itu adalah salah satu alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi musim dingin bagi Yuu tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Meski salju-salju berjatuhan; meski sepasang boneka salju raksasa ada di pekarangan rumah; meski bercangkir-cangkir cokelat panas disajikan; dan meski ada syal merah di lehernya, musim dingin Yuu tidak akan pernah sama jika Mika tidak ada di sampingnya.

Musim dingin Yuu masih sedingin beku seperti musim dingin yang lalu. Tapi ketika ruang kosong di sampingnya tidak lagi diisi, Yuu tahu musim dinginnya beku dengan sempurna.

Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, musim dingin begitu menjengkelkan. Tidak ada senyum lembut Mika; tidak ada tawa ringan Mika; dan tidak ada Mika.

Karena Mika tidak akan pernah ada di sampingnya lagi. Mika tidak akan pernah menemaninya melewati musim dingin lagi.

* * *

 _Karena Mika meninggalkannya bersama dengan salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari langit._

* * *

Mungkin semuanya memang salah Yuu—benar, semuanya adalah salah Yuu. Dan Yuu tahu dengan jelas bahwa Mika tidak mungkin membiarkan Yuu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Yuu jelas tahu bahwa jalan cerita akan menjadi lain jika Yuu tidak meminta Mika menunggunya seperti biasa.

Karena jika Mika tidak menunggunya di gerbang utama sekolahnya, Mika tidak akan terbaring di salah satu ruang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Karena jika Mika tidak menunggunya, Mika tidak akan menolong gadis cilik yang nyaris tertabrak mobil ugal-ugalan.

Tapi Mika memang _cuma_ orang baik. Orang baik semacam Mika mana mungkin membiarkan gadis cilik menjadi korban mobil ugal-ugalan di hadapan matanya sendiri. Karena itulah, meski tanpa diberikan penjelasan dari para saksi mata, Yuu tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena ketika Yuu mencapai gerbang utama, yang didapatinya adalah sekumpulan orang-orang, gadis cilik yang menangis di tepi jalan, bekas roda di atas aspal, dan Mika yang tergeletak di badan jalan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Yuu tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Dan melihat Mika yang terbaring diam bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk Yuu. Orangtua gadis cilik itu ada di sana. Mereka mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang panjang dan Yuu hanya bisa menangkap sebagian kecil darinya; _maaf, terima kasih,_ dan ucapan-ucapan untuk keselamatan Mika. Kalimat-kalimat itu tidak akan berarti bagi Yuu jika Mika tidak membuka mata. Jadi yang dilakukan Yuu adalah menggenggam tangan Mika dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat pengharapan tepat di telinga Mika. Semoga saja Mika mendengar semuanya.

Mika tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama di rumah sakit. Tapi air mata Yuu terus berjatuhan—mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai benar-benar kering nantinya.

* * *

 _Karena tepat ketika salju pertama turun malam itu, Mika benar-benar meninggalkan Yuu menghadapi musim dingin yang beku seorang diri._

* * *

Cangkir berisi cokelat panas disesap dengan cepat. Rasanya pahit, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, Yuu duduk di serambi rumah sembari mengamati pekarangan rumahnya yang putih. Salju menumpuk di mana-mana.

Yuu memperhatikan dua boneka salju raksasa di pekarangan rumah yang dibuatnya seorang diri. Ia cukup bangga karena berhasil menyelesaikan keduanya. Biasanya Yuu terlalu malas menyelesaikan boneka salju. Karenanya Mika selalu tahu Yuu hanya membuat bagian kepala dan Mika akan merangkap tugas—menyelesaikan boneka saljunya sendiri dan menyelesaikan boneka salju milik Yuu.

 _Ah, Mika, ya._ Salah satu tangan Yuu mengeratkan syal merah di lehernya. Meski syal itu hanya pernah dipakai sekali oleh Mika dan sudah dicuci berulang kali, aroma Mika tidak pernah hilang. Yuu selalu bisa menciumnya dengan jelas; aromanya begitu lembut meski sedikit dingin. Benar-benar seperti butiran salju.

Mika adalah bagian dari salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Tapi untuk musim dingin kali ini dan selanjutnya, salju yang berjatuhan dari langit hanyalah _butiran salju._ Mika bukan bagiannya. Karena seharusnya Mika mengisi ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Dan _ternyata_ Mika tidak mengisinya.

Yuu menghabiskan sisa cokelat panasnya dalam satu tegukan besar—cukup tergesa dan rasa pahitnya terlalu kuat.

"Hei, Mika. Salju sudah turun. Dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan dua boneka salju raksasa."

Dan Yuu tahu dia hanya berbicara pada salju-salju yang jatuh, bukan pada Mika.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Entri pertama untuk fandom _Owari no Seraph._

Saya tahu ini _request_ -nya Yuu/Mika, tapi saya nggak tahu ini jadinya tetap Yuu/Mika atau Mika/Yuu atau malah _no pairing._ Nah, maafkan saya.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
